Consecuencias de un deseo
by Aki Black Rose
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto es una chica de trece años que desea como muchas otras pertenecer al grupo de las chicas populares de su escuela, durante su fiesta de cumpleaños es engañada por la chica mas popular de su grupo: Tomoyo Daidouji. Debido a su desesperacion pide un deseo que cambiara su vida para siempre, dejando atras todo lo que anteriormente habia tenido signifcado para ella.
1. Chapter 1 La fiesta de cumpleaños

**Hola a todos este es mi nuevo fic, en esta ocasión les presento un pequeño tributo dedicado a una de mis parejas de anime favoritas: Sakura y Syaoran de SCC en una adaptación de la película Si tuviera 30, espero les agrade.**

**Nota: Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a CLAMP.**

CONSECUENCIAS DE UN DESEO

Capitulo 1.-LA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS

-¿Tú sigues? –preguntó un hombre de cabellos castaños a una jovencita que se encontraba sentada en un banco frente a una pared cubierta por papel tapiz de nubes.

La niña asintió y en ese momento el profesor Terada se dispuso a darle indicaciones.

-Muévete niña un poco… a la derecha, eso es –le dijo enfocando su cámara.

-Soy Sakura –respondió la jovencita de ojos esmeraldas.

-Hacia la derecha no lo voy a repetir.

-¡Soy Sakura! –exclamó furiosa la chica al mismo tiempo que la cámara del profesor captaba sus gestos.

-Oh no, oh no –dijo una asustada castaña mientras recogía sus fotografías.

En ese instante la campana del fin de clases se escuchó y los chicos de la escuela comenzaron a salir de sus salones, entre ellos un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés, que llevaba consigo una cámara se acercó sin perder tiempo a la castaña que aun miraba fijamente sus fotografías.

-Hola –saludó afectuosamente a la chica abrazándola al tiempo que tomaba una foto con su cámara.

-Syaoran, por favor no mas fotos –dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Vamos, hoy cumples trece y hay que documentarlo –le respondió el castaño devolviéndole la sonrisa que en instantes se borró de su rostro al percatarse de que alguien se acercaba.

Sakura sonrió al ver a un grupo de aproximadamente seis chicas que serias cruzaban el pasillo mientras todos los demás se alejaban para permitirles el paso, pronto se detuvieron frente a ellos y Sakura las saludó sonriente.

-Hola Tomoyo –dijo dirigiéndose a una joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos azules.

-Hola Sakura, - le respondió ésta a su vez -hola lobo ¿Cómo va tu cueva? – se burló mientras Syaoran Li desviaba la mirada hacia el extremo opuesto.

-¿Y tus fotografías? –preguntó Tomoyo Daidouji con curiosidad.

-Horrorosas –le respondió la ojiverde indignada.

-Las mías no están tan lindas.

-No es cierto Tomoyo las tuyas son geniales –intervino una de las chicas.

-Si, son las mejores –respondió otra.

-Eres súper fotogénica –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa contemplando las fotos de la chica.

-Te veo en la puerta –dijo el chico dirigiéndose a Sakura.

-Haz lo que quieras, ella no necesita que le expliques el mundo –intervino la señorita Daidouji en tono de burla mientras sus amigas reían.

-Sakura, ¿tienes un segundo? –preguntó la chica apartándose con Sakura hacia un casillero una vez que Syaoran se hubo marchado.

-Le dije a Eriol Hirakizawa que todas iríamos a tu fiesta de cumpleaños esta noche y dijo que nos acompañaría.

-¿En serio? –preguntó la jovencita sorprendida.

-Es una lástima que no vayamos, porque esa era la idea, ¿no chicas? –Interrumpió Tomoyo con un gesto de lástima –la profesora Mizuki lo arruinó con su propuesta de proyecto grupal y Eriol se ofreció a ayudar al equipo, así que tampoco irá.

Sakura desvió la mirada pensativa.

-Yo podría hacerles su trabajo.

-Fabuloso –respondió la chica con una sonrisa mientras se marchaban.

Sakura sonreía.

-Oye, no puedo creer que hayas invitado a las clones –dijo su amigo camino a casa.

-Son mis amigas –se defendió Sakura.

-Las seis chicas no son tus amigas –respondió Syaoran desviando la mirada.

-Eso quisiera y un buen día yo también seré de las seis.

-Son seis mujeres y no puedes ser la séptima chica, es imposible –interrumpió Syaoran –además tú eres única Sakura, ellas no.

-Pero no quiero ser única Syaoran, solo quiero ser genial.

-¿Quieres gomas? –preguntó el chico sacando una caja de dulces de su bolsillo.

-Son para niños.

-Exacto –respondió tomando algunos dulces de la caja dándole uno a Sakura mientras él se quedaba con el otro.

Se separaron en un extremo de la acera.

-Arrivederchi –se despidió Syaoran.

-Aur revoir –respondió Sakura mientras los dos se dirigían a sus casas.

La música se escuchaba claramente en la habitación mientras la joven de ojos verdes se preparaba para la fiesta.

-Hola amorcito.

-Feliz cumpleaños.

Escuchó la voz de sus padres que entraban a la habitación.

-Bienvenida a tu nueva vida como adolescente –dijo su padre sosteniendo una videocámara.

-¿Qué te sucede hija? –Preguntó su madre acercándose -¿Te pusiste brasier?

-¡Váyanse! –gritó Sakura lanzándose a su cama.

Su madre hizo señas a su padre para que abandonara la habitación y en cuanto el se fue Naveshico se sentó en la cama junto a su hija.

-Hija, todo va a estar bien –dijo tratando de consolarla.

-No mamá no lo está –respondió la jovencita molesta –mírame no tengo nada.

-No es fatal hija, es realista –dijo Naveshico sacando el relleno del sostén de Sakura.

-Odio mi vida –respondió Sakura un tanto enfadada.

-Hija el que no luzcas como esas modelos de la revista Poise no significa que no puedas ser hermosa a tu manera.

-No quiero se hermosa a mi manera, quiero ser como ellas –dijo Sakura abriendo una revista.

-Esas mujeres son modelos –respondió su madre acariciándole el cabello.

-"Treinta, coqueta y prospera. Porque los treinta son los mejores años de tu vida" –leyó la chica –Quiero tener treinta.

-Ya los cumplirás –dijo Naveshico sonriendo –pero por ahora eres mi hermosa niña de trece años.

Se despidió Naveshico, en cuanto su madre se marchó Sakura volvió a arreglarse de nueva cuenta y mientras esperaba a sus amigos en el sótano comenzó a bailar al ritmo de una canción, imitando los pasos de las personas en el televisor.

-Feliz cumpleaños –se escuchó una voz conocida.

-Dios mío Syaoran –respondió Sakura mirando a su amigo que cargaba una gran caja con un moño color rosa y la ponía en la mesa.

La jovencita apagó la televisión y se aproximó hasta donde se encontraba su amigo.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó.

-¿Recuerdas que siempre has querido la casa de ensueño de Barbie? –preguntó Syaoran.

Sakura asintió.

-Pues decidí fabricarte tu propia "Casa soñada de Sakura" –dijo el chico descubriendo la casa.

-¿Es mi regalo? Oh Syaoran –dijo la ojiverde conmovida mientras su amigo le hablaba sobre el regalo.

-Casi lo olvido, dice "Este es el polvo de los deseos y sabe lo que hay en tu corazón" –continuó el chico mostrándole un sobre de color rojo a Sakura.

Syaoran abrió el sobre y dejo caer su contenido de polvos brillantes sobre el regalo mientras la jovencita lo miraba fijamente como si estuviese sumida en un dulce sueño, de pronto el sonido del timbre interrumpió aquel silencio que envolvía el sótano, Sakura se levantó corriendo.

-Llegaron, ¿y ahora qué? –Se preguntó en voz alta la chica –Dios mío, Syaoran voy a guardar esto sí, para poder bailar.

Dijo a su amigo levantando el regalo de la mesa para guardarlo en el closet.

-Pon música –se apresuró a decir mientras corría escaleras arriba para abrir la puerta.

Continuará…

**Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte de la adaptación, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. **


	2. Chapter 2 Deseo concedido

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo el segundo cap. de mi fic "Consecuencias de un deseo" espero les agrade y gracias a **_**Yanelix, Valen Mizukoshi, KkKobato0o y la flor bipolar **_**por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior además de las alertas de favoritos, como dije antes espero les agrade.**

Capitulo 2.-DESEO CONCEDIDO

-Oye prometiste quedarte arriba, corre –dijo la ojiverde empujando a su padre lejos de la puerta.

Sakura abrió sonriéndoles a las chicas que se encontraban frente a ella.

-Hola, la fiesta es abajo –dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Tomoyo y sus amigas se quitaron las chaquetas y se las dieron a Sakura mientras entraban a la casa.

-Fabuloso –dijo la chica con las manos cargadas de abrigos.

De pronto un auto se detuvo frente a la casa, Sakura sonrió el ver bajar a un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules, iba sonriente y acomodándose los anteojos acompañado por dos amigos, se trataba de Eriol Hiragizawa. La música se escuchaba a un volumen no tan alto en el sótano de la casa, pero solo Syaoran se divertía mientras los demás chicos lo miraban de forma extraña.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó la morena a Sakura.

-No lo sé, es de Syaoran.

Tomoyo caminó hasta el estéreo y sin previo aviso quitó el caset.

-Lo siento lobo, la mayoría manda –dijo en tono de burla mientras los demás reían.

-No saben de música –respondió el castaño arrebatándole indignado el caset, atravesó el sótano y se dirigió a su amiga –voy a ir a casa a traer mi teclado.

-Has lo que quieras Syaoran no necesito que me expliques el mundo –le dijo mientras resonaban las risas de los demás.

El chico se marchó.

-Tengo una idea chicas, juguemos a siete días en el paraíso, tu primero porque eres la del cumpleaños –le dijo a la castaña quitándose una bufanda.

-¿De qué trata el juego? –preguntó curiosa Sakura.

-Entras al closet, después un chico suertudo entra ahí –respondió la señorita Daidouji vendándole los ojos con la bufanda –y hace lo que quiera contigo durante siete minutos. Y, ¿Quién crees que quiere ir primero?

-¿Quién? –susurró la castaña.

-Eriol Hiragizawa –respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No te creo.

-Créelo Sakura –dijo la joven volteando hacia sus amigos que reían casi en silencio, luego les hizo una señal con la cabeza –antes de que olvide, ¿y la propuesta de nuestro proyecto?

-En la mesa –respondió la chica.

-Gracias, no se vale espiar no te descubras los ojos.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-Quiero decirte que a Eriol le gusta ir a la segunda base.

Tomoyo cerró la puerta riendo en silencio mientras Sakura se deshacía de los pañuelos que rellenaban su brasier.

-Le diré a mi hermano que nos compré cervezas –dijo en voz baja después de tomar su trabajo.

-Hay que salir de aquí, vámonos –dijo uno de los chicos dándole un vaso de refresco a Tomoyo.

-Gracias –dijo ésta a su vez –ya déjalo.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el joven Li confundido mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Mmm, Sakura esta esperándote en el closet –le dijo Tomoyo subiendo las escaleras.

Syaoran dejó su teclado sobre la mesa y se dirigió al closet.

-Creí que no vendrías –dijo la ojiverde sonriendo aun con los ojos vendados al escuchar la puerta.

Syaoran se hincó frente a ella.

-¿Dónde estás? –Preguntó mientras el chico entrelazaba sus manos con las de ella –Oh Eriol.

-No soy Eriol, soy Syaoran.

-¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?! –Preguntó la castaña molesta quitándose la bufanda de los ojos -¿Dónde está Eriol?

-No está, todo el mundo se fue- respondió el castaño tranquilamente.

Sakura miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que lo que decía Syaoran era cierto.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada…

-Algo hiciste –inquirió molesta.

-Nada solo traje mi teclado.

-¡Fuera! –gritó Sakura empujándolo fuera del closet.

-Oye espera Sakura solo quiero…

-¡Vete! ¡No! –exclamó la chica cerrando la puerta mientras se sentaba en el suelo del closet.

-Sakura, por favor sal de ahí.

-¡Te odio, me odio, odio a todo el mundo! –respondió Sakura cubriéndose los ojos con la bufanda.

-Sakura, ¿de qué estás hablando? –preguntó su amigo tras la puerta.

-¡Quiero tener treinta!

-Te voy a tocar una canción –le dijo Syaoran sujetando su teclado.

-Quiero tener treinta. Tener treinta, ser coqueta y prospera –dijo recargándose sobre la caja donde estaba la casa que le regaló su amigo haciendo que a su vez cayera un poco de polvo de los deseos sobre su cabeza - tener treinta, ser coqueta y prospera, tener treinta, ser coqueta y prospera –repitió algunas veces más.

….

La chica se revolvía inquieta sobre su cama apretando las sabanas, de pronto se movió demasiado y cayó al suelo. Comenzó a gatear a tientas golpeándose la cabeza con la puerta, giró la manija y se talló los ojos sorprendida, encontrándose en el pasillo de un departamento.

-¿Mamá? –llamó Sakura.

-¿Mamá? –Llamó una vez más -¿Hay alguien?

Dijo la joven mirando a su alrededor, en poco tiempo se encontró frente a un espejo.

-¡Ah! –gritó cayéndose de espaldas.

En ese momento un chico en toalla salió del baño lavándose los dientes, Sakura se levantó mirándose sorprendida al espejo, no podía creerlo; había crecido, estaba vestida con un camisón rosa de satín y su cabello castaño se veía más largo, se tocó el rostro y los pechos sin poder creerlo.

-¿Qué es esto? –Se preguntó Sakura sobándose la cabeza mientras se sentaba sobre un sofá, levantó el rostro y sobre la mesa se encontró con un montón de sobres –Sakura Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto, yo vivo aquí –dijo arrojando los sobres al suelo.

Confundida tomó el teléfono y marcó un número, en poco tiempo escuchó la voz de su padre en una grabación donde decía que se habían ido a un crucero por el Caribe.

-Se fueron a un crucero sin mi –dijo indignada colgando el teléfono –esto es una pesadilla, una extraña pesadilla.

De pronto un extraño sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos y la chica se levantó del sofá buscando aquel sonido.

-Sakura –escuchó una voz que la llamaba desde el interior del baño.

-Ay Dios –dijo asustada la castaña tomando un paraguas –se que está ahí, ¡Y mis padres llegaran en cualquier momento! –exclamó acercándose al baño.

La puerta se abrió y un chico de cabello negro cruzo el umbral mirando confundido a Sakura.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Esta desnudo –dijo la ojiverde ruborizada al ver al chico quitarse la toalla.

-¡No! –gritó abriendo el paraguas lanzándolo hacia el chico.

Sakura tomó su abrigo y unos zapatos y enseguida corrió lejos de aquel chico que la llamaba.

Continuará…

**Por ahora esto es todo, como dije antes espero les haya gustado y gracias por sus reviews y alertas de favoritos, nos leemos en el próximo cap.**


	3. Chapter 3 Reencuentros

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Esta vez les tengo el capítulo 3 de mi fic "Consecuencias de un deseo" Gracias por las alertas de favoritos y por sus reviews, una disculpa por tardarme demasiado en actualizar sin más por el momento los dejo con el fic.**

Capitulo 3.-REENCUENTROS

Sakura había llegado corriendo al exterior del edificio con el abrigo puesto y un antifaz de dormir sobre su cabeza, en ese momento se escuchó una extraña música que confundió a la castaña.

-¿Escucha eso? –preguntaba la chica a las personas que pasaban cerca.

-Sakura ¿quieres apurarte por favor? –le indicó una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules que se encontraba sosteniendo un vaso de café parada al lado de un auto negro mientras hablaba por teléfono -¿puedes venir aquí?

La chica le dio el vaso a Sakura y siguió hablando.

-Tiene que estar aquí en dos horas, sube al auto Sakura.

-No lo haré no subo a autos con extraños –le respondió la castaña asustada.

-Por favor hazlo, llegamos tarde –le dijo la chica.

-No lo haré, no la conozco.

-Sube Sakura.

-¡No lo haré no salgo con extraños!

-Estas paranoica Sakura –le respondió la chica antes de seguir hablando por teléfono.

Sakura miró confundida a la joven mientras el chico de cabellos negros la llamaba desde la ventana del apartamento, la otra chica le indicó que subiera al auto y debido a la insistencia del joven la castaña se alteró y subió rápidamente al auto. En cuestión de segundos el auto se puso en marcha y la joven de ojos azules se sentó al lado de la castaña.

-Sakura sé que soy tu mejor amiga pero ese vestido es onda 97, ¿o te gusta lo retro?

-¿En serio eres mi mejor amiga? –le preguntó la ojiverde un poco asustada.

-¿Estás embarazada? –le preguntó la morena tranquilamente.

-¡No! Dios mío, no.

-Gracias a Dios, me asustaste. Dime qué hiciste anoche –le preguntó la morena mientras tomaba su café.

Sakura le explicó todo mientras aquella chica la escuchaba atentamente, poco tiempo después la chica de ojos azules le ordenó al chofer que se detuviera al darse cuenta de que se hallaban frente a un edificio sin prestar atención a las excusas de la castaña.

-Oye, ¿no estás escuchando? –Preguntó la castaña molesta mientras cerraba la puerta –Aguarda, escúchame tengo trece años.

-Por favor Sakura si quieres quitarte un par de años solo di que tienes veintisiete.

-No espera esto es una pesadilla, ¿oíste eso? –preguntó Sakura un tanto desconcertada al escuchar un extraño sonido mientras su acompañante la miraba igualmente desconcertada.

-Basta, ¿quieres calmarte Sakura? –dijo la morena un tanto molesta arrebatándole la bolsa para sacar un teléfono –a lo mejor es Yuki.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es Yuki?

-Sakura tomaste demasiado, tu jefe, cabellos grises y anteojos –le respondió la joven dándole el teléfono a la ojiverde.

Sakura tomó el teléfono y se dispuso a contestar llevándose una gran sorpresa al escuchar que se trataba de aquel chico que había encontrado en su departamento esa mañana, la castaña no dejaba de gritarle al chico mientras la morena la miraba divertida, la chica colgó el teléfono y continuó quejándose mientras caminaban hasta el momento en que llegaron a las puertas de un edificio.

-Sakura cálmate tenemos una junta en diez minutos, te diré lo que vas a hacer –le dijo la chica a Sakura –bien repite conmigo; "Soy Sakura Kinomoto y edito una revista de éxito" Repítelo.

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto y edito una revista de éxito –obedeció la castaña sorprendida.

-Y soy una maldita perra -Sakura rió ante la ocurrencia de su acompañante –dilo.

-Soy una maldita perra.

-Entraré a esa oficina y no dejaré que sepan que tengo resaca.

-Pero no tengo resaca.

La joven la miró esperando su respuesta.

-Bien, entraré a esa oficina y no permitiré que sepan que tengo resaca.

-Porque el futuro de "Poise" depende de mí.

-¿Poise? –preguntó la castaña aun sin comprenderlo del todo.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a las puertas del edificio y entraron mientras Sakura miraba todo a su alrededor confundida, muchas personas entraban y salían saludando a Sakura y su acompañante mientras se dirigían a una sala de juntas donde un chico alto de cabellos grises y anteojos las esperaba. Entraron a la sala de juntas y se sentaron mientras todos contemplaban como aquel chico rompía en dos una revista.

-¿Necesita algo más señorita Kinomoto? -preguntó temerosa una chica de cabello corto de color castaño oscuro.

-¿Algo como un favor?

-Si, como un favor.

-Necesito que busques a alguien –dijo la joven mientras apuntaba un número telefónico en un pedazo de papel.

-Rika, ¿nos dejarías solos?

-si, lo siento –respondió la chica saliendo de la oficina.

Sakura arrancó la hoja y la arrugó para luego lanzársela en la cabeza a la chica al mismo tiempo que todos los que se hallaban reunidos en la sala la miraron.

-Sakura tiene resaca –dijo la morena intentando justificar la conducta de la castaña.

La chica se encontraba sentada tomando notas sobre lo que el chico decía, en poco tiempo Sakura salió de la sala hacia el pasillo donde encontró su nombre sobre una placa, por lo cual pensó que se trataba de su oficina, abrió la puerta y entró contemplando todo lo que se encontraba ahí.

-Es ese sujeto –dijo al ver una foto donde ella se encontraba sentada junto a un chico de cabellos negros, en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Estos son sus mensajes y esta mañana su mamá llamó –dijo la chica entregándole unas hojas –ya tengo la información que pidió.

-¿Syaoran? –preguntó la castaña jalando a la chica hacia el interior de la oficina.

-El teléfono que me dio es de sus padres y les dije que estaba en problemas.

-¿Qué? ¿Les mentiste a los Li?

-Esta es su dirección.

-Gracias –dijo la castaña mientras salía corriendo hacia la calle, la joven caminó durante algunos minutos y al llegar a un edificio tocó el timbre con desesperación.

-Hola –respondió una voz masculina desde el otro lado.

-Hola soy Sakura y buscó a Syaoran, no sé si usted sea el que busco, pero si usted vivía en Tomoeda y su camisa favorita es la verde necesito hablar con usted por favor –dijo la ojiverde suplicante.

-Hola, hola, no escuché nada pero si viene de los jardines bin toque dos veces, si no, no me interesa.

La joven siguió la indicación y en poco tiempo la puerta se abrió, Sakura entró presurosa al edifico y cuando llegó al departamento que buscaba tocó desesperadamente la puerta.

-Usted no es quien esperaba –dijo un joven de cabello castaño y ojos cafés cuando abrió la puerta.

-Syaoran –respondió la joven con una sonrisa –estas más alto, has cambiado mucho.

-Si…

-¿No te acuerdas de mí? Pero si ayer estabas ahí, bueno la cosa es que no fue ayer porque no tengo trece años –dijo la castaña furiosa.

-Sakura –interrumpió el chico –Sakura Kinomoto.

-Si Syaoran la misma –dijo la ojiverde mientras el castaño cerraba la puerta.

-Hola –dijo Syaoran al ver que la castaña se hallaba dispuesta a marcharse.

-Syaoran –le respondió la castaña lanzándose a sus brazos.

-Pasa.

Continuará…

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap, de nuevo ofrezco una disculpa por haberme demorado en actualizar es que en estos días no he tenido tiempo, pero no se preocupen que no pienso dejar inconcluso el fic sin importar cuánto tiempo me tarde. Si todo sale bien es posible que actualice el fin de semana o quizá después pero procuraré actualizar lo más pronto posible, como dije antes gracias a todos por sus reviews espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos leemos en el próximo cap.**


	4. Chapter 4 Aceptando el presente

**Hola, esta vez les traigo el capítulo 4 de mi fic "Consecuencias de un Deseo", espero sea de su agrado y gracias por sus alertas de suscripciones y favoritos.**

Capitulo 4.- ACEPTANDO EL PRESENTE

-¿Todavia tomas fotos? –preguntó la castaña mirando con interés las paredes del departamento del chico.

-Si, ayuda a pagar la renta. Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Syaoran sorprendido por la visita de la ojiverde.

La chica trató de explicarlo pero solamente consiguió confundir más al joven Li.

-Por favor Syaoran necesito tu ayuda para poder recordar mi vida –rogó la castaña indignada.

-No, Sakura yo no podría porque no sé nada acerca de tu vida –respondió el castaño con tranquilidad –no te he visto desde la secundaria y ya no somos amigos Sakura.

-¿Qué? Pero si eres mi mejor amigo.

-No, Sakura escucha –dijo el chico mientras observaba como la joven retrocedía y se sentaba en su sillón.

-Syaoran tu casa está muy caliente, necesito aire fresco –dijo Sakura poniéndose nerviosa –tráeme un vaso con agua y una almohada, por favor.

-De acuerdo, Sakura quieres un vaso de agua, ¿la quieres con hielo?

-¡Quiero una almohada! Por favor –gritó Sakura desesperada.

La chica se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque abrazando con fuerza una almohada mientras bebía agua de un vaso que Syaoran le había dado.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó el castaño un tanto confundido –Sakura debes volver a tu departamento. ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y al poco tiempo se encontraban caminando en dirección al departamento de Sakura, quien no paraba de hacerle preguntas al chico mientras caminaban agobiando cada vez más al joven Li.

-Sakura, me dio gusto verte –dijo el chico mientras se disponía a volver s su departamento.

-Syaoran –dijo la chica deteniéndolo -¿Quién es Sambart?

-Aquí están, los años más deprimentes de mi vida. La secundaria –dijo mostrándole unas fotos a Sakura.

-¿Fui una de las seis? -preguntó la ojiverde sorprendida.

-Si, prácticamente tú eras su líder –respondió Syaoran un tanto molesto al recordarlo.

-Mira fui reina del baile, con Eriol Hiragizawa. Wow esto es increíble.

-Si, felicidades lo conseguiste todo Sakura. Es tu teléfono –dijo el chico señalándole a Sakura la dirección de donde provenía aquel sonido.

-Hola –respondió la chica lanzándose en el sillón -¡Iré a una fiesta en una limosina! –Gritó emocionada después de haber colgado el teléfono – ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta?

-No puedo, tengo trabajo.

-Me alegra que los dos trabajemos, si cambias de opinión esta es la dirección de la fiesta.

-Adiós Sakura –dijo el chico dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Syaoran, ¿Y si esto no fuese una pesadilla y yo desee que pasara? –preguntó acercándose al chico.

-Pues tendrías lo que siempre quisiste y deberías disfrutarlo Sakura, adiós –dijo Syaoran abriendo la puerta.

-Syaoran, arrivederchi –dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa mientras su amigo la miraba desde el pasillo.

-Adios.

-Syaoran –insistió la castaña.

-Aur revoir –respondió el joven con una sonrisa mientras observaba la puerta del departamento cerrarse.

Transcurrieron algunas horas cuando la castaña salió de su departamento lista para dirigirse a la fiesta; le había tomado más de una hora arreglarse ya que no sabía que ropa elegir, finalmente escogió un vestido verde y unos zapatos abiertos de tacón, tomó una ducha, se arregló y se dispuso a caminar hacia el ascensor donde se encontró con una niña.

-Hola, soy Sakura –dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, soy Rei –respondió la niña evadiendo a Sakura.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó interesada.

-Trece.

-¡Igual yo! –gritó la castaña entusiasmada mientras la niña la miraba –bueno, hace mucho.

-Oye, ¿Por qué hablas conmigo?

-¿Por qué no? Si somos vecinas.

-Tú acostumbras ignorarme.

-Lindos zapatos –dijo Sakura.

-Lindo vestido.

-Si, porque tengo estos increíbles pechos para llenarlo –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras salían del ascensor.

Poco después Sakura se encontraba viajando a bordo de una limosina en dirección a la fiesta mientras observaba las luces de los anuncios a su alrededor, entró en un salón repleto de muchas personas que no conocía y observó con detenimiento todo mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba su amiga.

-Hola Tomoyo –saludó acercándose.

-Dios nadie me había llamado así desde que me operé la nariz amiga.

Ambas chicas se encontraban platicando cuando de pronto un joven de cabellos grises y anteojos se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa.

-Vaya Tomoyo que bonita pareces una sirena peligrosa –dijo mientras la morena daba una vuelta luciendo su vestido azul –y tú Sakura te ves hermosa.

-Gracias, todo mundo se está divirtiendo esta noche ¿no? –dijo la castaña comenzando a bailar.

Sakura parecía mareada a causa de las muchas piñas coladas que se había bebido mientras bajaba la escalera.

-Wow son las once y yo todavía sigo en la fiesta, es sensacional –le dijo a la morena que caminaba a su lado.

-Si es muy temprano y todo mundo se va, esto es un desastre. Y hablando de desastres ¿que hace ella aquí? –preguntó la morena a Sakura mientras

-¿Quién? –preguntó la ojiverde con curiosidad.

-La editora de Sparkle Naoko Yanagizawa, viene hacia acá –dijo la chica mientras miraba molesta a una joven de cabello corto y anteojos que se acercaba a ellas.

-Hola chicas a nuestra revista le va muy bien ¿y a ustedes? –preguntó la chica en tono de burla.

-Dios santo Naoko las cosas andan tan mal que tienes que venir a nuestra fiesta por algo fresco, por favor llévate algo para la cena –dijo Tomoyo tratando de ocultar su enojo.

-Deberías guardar tus comentarios rabiosos para tu revista, deberían cambiar el nombre a algo como pedante o pesada, es más que patética.

-Sabes que eres grosera, mala y estas mal peinada. No me agradas nada –dijo Sakura bebiendo un sorbo de su copa de piña colada.

-A mi no me importa agradar, me importa ganar –dijo la chica marchándose del salón.

-Chicas –dijo un joven de anteojos llamado Yuki acercándose a ambas -¿Yo apesto? ¿Huelo mal de alguna manera?

-No –respondió la ojiverde después de haberse acercado.

-Sakura Yuki quiere decir que la fiesta en un asco, una cochinada, un cero en escala del uno al diez –dijo la señorita Daidouji con indignación.

-Quizá si pusieran música diferente, algo más bailable –respondió Sakura tratando de animarlos.

-Cariño pon lo que quieras, solo sé que si estas personas no empiezan a bailar ahora mismo yo me voy a casa.

Sakura le dio su bolso a su amiga y se dirigió hacia el otro extremo del salón para pedir que cambiaran la música, en pocos segundos la nueva canción se escuchó por todo el lugar haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan para mirar a Sakura, al ver que la reacción de los presentes no era como ella esperaba la ojiverde avanzó hasta el centro de la pista y comenzó a bailar mientras los demás la miraban dirigiéndole una sonrisa de burla. Una luz cayó sobre Sakura quien siguió moviéndose al compas de la música y se detuvo al ver a una persona conocida entre el público.

-Syaoran .dijo la castaña feliz de ver a su amigo.

-Hola Sakura.

-Ven Syaoran, vamos conoces esta canción, vamos por favor.

-No… no… Sakura –respondió el chico tratando de resistirse ante los ruegos de la castaña quien lo jalaba llevándolo con ella al centro de la pista de baile, al joven Li no le quedó más remedio que acompañarla por lo cual comenzó a bailar, en poco tiempo algunos de los presentes se unieron a ellos incluyendo a la señorita Daidouji y Yuki.

-Sakura me tengo que ir, tengo trabajo .dijo el castaño mientras tomaba la mano de la ojiverde y luego la soltaba alejándose de la multitud.

-Pero… Syaoran –dijo Sakura tratando de persuadirlo de quedarse, pero no funcionó.

-Te adoro –dijo Yuki con una sonrisa besándole la mano a Sakura antes de continuar bailando.

Así pasaron algunos días en que la castaña la pasó muy divertida paseando por el parque y de compras en las tiendas.

-Por tener treinta –dijo la ojiverde a su amiga alzando la copa –decidí que será algo increíble.

-Así se habla Sakura, eres hermosa, sexy y puedes tener al chico que quieras –respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

-Sin mencionar a la mejor editora del mundo.

-Segunda mejor –interrumpió su acompañante.

-¿Empatadas Tomoyo?

-Por supuesto –dijo chocando su copa con la de Sakura –oye y hablando se sexys Mr. Sexy está detrás y esta mirándote.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó la castaña mirando a un chico que se encontraba cerca de donde ellas estaban -¿Crees que pueda?

-Tú no tienes esposo –respondió Tomoyo dirigiéndole una mirada de complicidad, por lo cual Sakura se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a un chico como de trece años que se encontraba sentado.

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura quieres ir a la cárcel? Me refería a él –dijo señalando a un joven que estaba sentado del otro lado.

-¿Quién ese hombre? Qué horror.

-No mas bebida para ti Sakura –dijo la morena mientras salían del bar donde se encontraban.

-Ay Dios el encuerado –dijo Sakura al ver al chico de cabellos negros que había estado en su departamento.

-Hola preciosa –saludó él con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio soy preciosa? –preguntó Sakura mientras lo miraba.

-Por supuesto por eso él es tu novio.

-y ¿Por qué esa chica le está pidiendo un autógrafo a mi novio?

-Quizá no sea el mejor jugador de hockey, pero tiene unos glúteos de campeonato –respondió Tomoyo lanzando una risa.

-Hola Sakura –re escuchó una voz conocida.

-Syaoran, hola –dijo la castaña acercándose a donde él estaba.

-¿Lobo eres tú? –preguntó Tomoyo mientras miraba confundida a Syaoran.

-Hola Tomoyo –correspondió el joven Li –de verdad no te reconocí, ¿tu nariz es operada? –preguntó en tono de burla mientras Tomoyo lo miraba molesta.

-Oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó la castaña con curiosidad.

-De hecho vine de compras –respondió el chico mirando a una joven de largo cabello negro y ojos rojizos que salía de una tienda –Sakura quiero presentarte a Meiling, mi novia.

Sakura trató de sonreír.

-Soy Sakura –dijo tratando de ocultar la ira que ahora sentía.

-Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estás? Discúlpame –interrumpió el chico de cabellos negros abrazando a Sakura –Y ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-El es mi amigo Syaoran y ella es Meiling, su amiga.

-De hecho su novia –corrigió la joven con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto –respondió el chico estrechando su mano.

-y el es… -dijo la ojiverde un tanto confundida.

-Es Spinel Sun, gusto verte –dijo Syaoran presentándose –nosotros tenemos que irnos, hasta luego.

Se despidió el joven Li mientras se marchaba acompañado de Meiling.

Continuará…

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, trataré de subir el siguiente pronto, una disculpa por la tardanza ya solo restarían tres capitulos para llegar al final de este fic, gracias a todos por sus reviews, alertas de favoritos y suscripciones, nos leemos en el próximo cap. :D**


End file.
